epic_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Theuser9
Theuser9 is a Fakegee that always appears to always have somewhat of an hateful and negative attitude towards almost everyone he meets, even Weegee. He isn't good or bad, but instead he's neutral, so he isn't not much of an threat to anybody unless they annoy him. He seems to be also insane at times even when he isn't mad. He always appears to irritated and is extremely rude, which annoys many Fakegees, because of that, he doesn't really have a lot of friends although it doesn't bother him. He still remains the same but more calmer now, with some major unusual twists added that can be both greatly positive and deadly negative. These twists are extremely dangerous, as he can be calm at first, but if anyone gets in his way, he will become a psychopath and won't even realize it. His outbursts don't end up well. Origins: Theuser9 was once created to be an normal, regular, powerful Fakegee by a group of Weegiscientists and was given an unique and deadly stare. The Weegiscienists were going to test on him but he managed to escape from them using his stare. He really thought he was very special with the stare. The fact that he had the stare brought him great joy and happiness, and soon he was almost as happy as Happygee. But soon, he wasn't able to use his stare and became very paranoid. However, he found out about Weegee getting dethroned in the news. He quickly realized that his stare power was gone forever and went extremely depressed. No matter how many times other Fakegees tried to tell him to get over it, he just wouldn't listen. Not even Happygee and Friendlygee could help him out. He became almost as sad as Sadgee. This went on for a couple of weeks until he finally calmed down. After that, he was never the same. A Different Fakegee Inside When Theuser9 finally calmed down, he became a lot more bitter and aggressive to the other Weegees, fortunately not to the point of becoming an actual threat. He had various mood swings whenever he was frustrated, like hurting a Fakegee for bothering him or breaking a chair or desk due to taxes. But soon he actually needed a job, or else he would lose his apartment. He tried getting a job at numerous locations, but his behavior often got him fired. Eventually his application got accepted at a local McWeegee's. He impressed the restaurant's interviewer enough to get the job as a worker, where he works to this day. He lived in a small, run-down, dirty apartment. For a period of time, his cantankerous mood swings got worse, but after working at McWeegee's for around a month, his mood swings subsided. He still remained cranky though. Sentenced to Community Yard Service: Theuser9's mood swings started getting progressively worse after spilling hot coffee on his chest at work. The mood swings weren't physical until called him a "triggered normie." Theuser9 finally snapped and attacked . Officer Malleo saw him beating up and caught him. He got a black left eye from being punched in the face while trying to escape Officer Malleo. He was sentenced for 2 months of community yard work, which often took place early in the morning before he had to go to work. While he was on community yard work, Friendlygee decided to talk him during his break, giving him advice on how to be an better person. However, Theuser9 said that he will never change, and simply ignored him. Soon after, Friendlygee convinced Happygee to make Theuser9 more happy, and he did. Theuser9 was doing his daily yard work when Happygee came and used his happiness charm to make him happy. It worked for only a month, but it lifted a lot of stress off of Theuser9's shoulders, greatly reducing the severity and frequency of his mood swings. The Spotting of Malleo Prisoner: One day, soon after he got out of community yard service, Theuser9 was walking in the middle of the night to get an can of beer, when he saw an suspicious looking Malleo standing in the middle of the streets. He quickly hid in the bushes, as he knew it was an rouge and dangerous Fakealleo since he had the prisoner outfit. He then saw another Malleo clone walking in front of the rouge Malleo. The prisoner Malleo began chasing the other Malleo, that's when Theuser9 knew he had to escape. So while the Malleo clone became apart of one of the rouge malleo's victims, Theuser9 ran away from him and reported him to the police. But when they got back he was nowhere to be seen, but the police found an dead Malleo clone body at the end of the cliff. Police assumed that the Malleo clone most likely fell off the cliff, but they did found an ripped shirt of an prisoner outfit's clothing near the cliff. So now, that malleo is apart of the news and is now being hunted by skilled assassins and police officers. Theuser9 is now being threatened to be hunted down by the mentally insane Prisoner Malleo. Encounter with TheWeenee6: Theuser9 was walking across the street when he noticed a large group people laughing at something. Curious, Theuser9 decided to check, to his surprise, he saw a Weenee impersonating him and acting like a scared idiot. Furious, Theuser9 grabbed his machete and decided to go hunt him down, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He then found TheWeenee6 on the streets acting like a fool. Theuser9 then ran up to him and tried to stab him, which resulted in Theuser9 bruising his arms and a fight happening. Since Theuser9 was more violent he won, but he then ran away before Officer Malleo saw what happened. Since no one cares about Weenees, he wasn't charged, but it did turn him into a meme and resulted in him being insulted by pretty much almost every Fakegee out there. Theuser9 then declared Theuser9 and TheWeenee6 rivals. Rumorgee's story A fakegee named Rumorgee has created a book known as Rumorgee's tales; Oya and Theuser9's Romantic Adventure which is about Theuser9 and a demi-goddess named Oya. Of course, Theuser9 was furious and unsurprisingly so was Oya so they teamed up and broke Rumorgee's arms and legs. They formed some kind of friendship after that but people are thinking they're secretly in love. The Aftermath: Life seems to be going okay for Theuser9 right now, he made a little more friends such as Friendlygee and Happygee, and thanks to months of therapy, even somehow got over his stare, but he still misses it dearly. He went to anger management to help with his short temper, and he's now less violent. He even move into an much cleaner and nicer apartment. he even got promoted and got more money that before in McWeegee's and is now one of the best employees there Soon he decided to stay in McWeegee's because they pay him a lot more now that he's more nicer and is now willing to try to work. He's even trying to be more happy, although he looks much better frowning. He's now happy again, but he still denies the fact that he's happy because he fears of becoming depressed again. However, he does have some strange habits like fidgeting with knives and he still tends to be violent from time to time. On the positive side, he is less violent and is willing to help others from time to time. Powers: Unlike most Fakegees, he doesn't have an a lot of powers besides his stare and they aren't that strong compare to the stare, but they have an some huge unique differences in them. Glitch Out: He can glitch out anyone weaker than him (optional) to glitch them out until they become corrupted. He never used it due to the fact he never mastered it, so he only plans on using it if necessarily. Thankfully, the corruption is temporary. He can use it on himself to revive himself, but it does make him very weak, until he fully restores to his normal self. However, that only works if he's dead and once he's killed an second time after being revived, he's truly dead. He never really used it, not even once. This move is extremely useful in times of need. This is probably his most powerful move. Insanity Blast: This blast is somewhat stronger than the Glitch Out, (also optional) but it takes more than half of his energy to do it. This blast turns someone temporarily insane and uncontrollable, (depends on how strong they are) however someone as powerful as Weegee is immune to its powers, Weegee clones are also immune because they are mind controlled, so Friendgee and Happygee are immune to it. Teleportation: He can teleport anywhere he likes, although he is banned from certain areas such as ADgee's Pizzeria for his rude and violent behavior there, and the Free Salt (Store) for breaking an window and hurting several Fakegees because he couldn't handle the spiciness of the Pepper that is 2 spicy 4 u. He tends to sneak in whenever he gets the chance anyways but always get thrown out after. Power Drain: He can drain anyone's powers although it makes him extremely weak, so he doesn't really use it a lot unless he really needs it. It mostly fails because he didn't perfect it yet. He tried it on several powerful Fakegees such as Specialygee in the past, and they ended up beating him up up to the point of breaking most of his bones. That's when he decided to never use that attack unless it's life threatening. This attack is strong but risky to use. Weapons: Theuser9 seems to keep these weapons despite Fakegees being completely immune to it. Some of these are rather toys to him instead of weapons. Gun: He seems to have an gun probably from a gun store. For some reason, Theuser9 says it's like an good luck charm, but it's honestly the dumbest reason given to hold an gun. He kept it it in his overalls until Officer Malleo took it away because... Well it's an gun what else? After his gun was taken by Officer Malleo, he then brought an knife after that and kept it in his pockets for the longest of times. Machete: ' He is sometimes seen with an Machete in his hand, however people only see this whenever is around, so that's where the rumor of him planning to kill came from, but he denies this, saying it's just an stress and fidgeting toy, and nothing else. No one believed him. He is seen playing with the Machetes as if they were action figures, stabbing the floor, walls and even other Fakegees. Another rumor came up from it is that he is a assassin at night, killing certain Fakegees but that is unknown and unconfirmed. '''Knives: ' Theuser9 is seen using knives despite that he already has a machete. These knives are used rather for "child's play" as he uses them during gang fights. He also tends to use them at his friends whenever he is angry at them. His psychotic behavior makes him use them towards innocent Weegees and Malleos too. He seems to use them as toys much like his machete but somewhat even weirder than before. He sometimes uses his knives to actually cook instead of violence. Relationships: '''These '''are Theuser9's friends and foes. There aren't really a lot since he doesn't socialize much. '''Friendlygee: He seems to really trust Friendlygee and even talks to him about his problems. He may be the only true friend Theuser9 actually has. He and Friendlygee are close friends in general. Friendlygee has many other best friends but he is the only one to be best friends with Theuser9. Happygee: Happygee and Theuser9 seem to get along pretty well because since Happygee makes people happy, he made Theuser9 happy. Well for an month or two before he went back to being himself again. But he rarely has that happy moment spark but now he has a better chance of having that spark, thanks to Happygee. Oya: ''' Theuser9 and Oya seem to get along pretty fine even though Oya is much more stronger than Theuser9. Theuser9 considers her a good friend as they both like to beat up people and get mad often. He does get suspicious about Oya and her Luigi Amiibo which she cherishes so much. But he decided to let it be as he would be a hypocrite considering his love for knives. '''Weegee: He and Weegee had never met but he seems to dislike him a little because of Weegee's Dethroning in which, made him lose his stare. When Friendlygee questioned why he didn't like Weegee just for that, he said that he should've know better and escaped while he had the chance. He has been planning to pay him a visit for quite a while. Text_will_be_replace_with_username is one of the only people he seems to despise more than the usual Fakegees. No one knows why, some say poked fun at him when he lost his stare, but really, no one knows. made fun of him in an park and he beated up so bad, and Theuser9 are sworn enemies to this day. An rumor is going on that says he's planning to kill with a knife but that's unconfirmed. Theuser9 lookalikes: Theuser9 is annoyed by them, but he doesn't really interact with them. He just claims that it's just someone trying to annoy him and that they should stop so he doesn't snap. What he doesn't know is that he and all the other lookalikes are related due to the fact that Theuser9 was the most finished clone out of all of them. They all seem to have different personalities which is why they hate each other, but not to the point of attacking. Theuser9 is the youngest of all of them, but no one knows what Theuser1 looks like. People joked about how simple his name was by calling him nicknames like "Theuser18" or "Theuser69" and it pisses him off a lot. Although a rumor of a "Theuser10" is being made according to Natural News but Theuser9 claims it isn't true. TheWeenee6: '''Theuser9 despises TheWeenee6 almost as much as but not as much. Theuser9 is sure that he dresses opposite to Theuser9 to mock him. Although Theuser9 hates him, TheWeenee6 is scared of him instead of hating him. '''Dave Ramsey: '''Although Dave Ramsey never noticed him, Theuser9 is one of his biggest fans, he has all the recipe books of him, all his products, all of his everything, even a shirt of him. It's because of him Theuser9 tried to learn how to cook and eventually, he did. He is a meditate cook but wants to be better for Dave. '''The Other User Fakegees: Theuser9 couldn't care less about the user Fakegees claiming they mean nothing to him. But he still feels jealous by how good their life is, compared to his. Some user Fakegees like to tease him because of his short temper, but it usually doesn't lead to that much trouble unless he gets extremely mad. Most users Fakegees are young and he seems to really dislike the younger ones. Fun Facts # Even after Theuser9 went to anger management class, he is still grumpy about many things thanks to the internet, thus making Friendlygee's and Happygee's efforts almost worthless. However he has been more kind to other people now. # Theuser9 claims to have seen the recipe for McWeegee's Weegee burgers in a safe near a shelf but no one believes him. # Theuser9's stare always remain unknown but some people claim they saw it in action. It may be the power to ban user fakegees if the rumor of 9 being a clone of user909 is true. # Theuser9's name for short is Nine. This may be because he is rumored to be the 9th clone to be created. People call him Nine or 9 because its much shorter than Theuser9. # Other than getting upset and using knives and machetes, Theuser9 seems to enjoy cooking food and seems to be a decent cook at it. He is influenced by Dave Ramsey's cooking and can cook many decent dishes despite being a angry, violent maniac who is obsessed with knives. # Theuser9 seems to some sort of addiction with knives, but he is never seen stabbing people with it. However, that does not mean he gets to stab the walls. Officer Malleo tries to take them away from him but he refuses to give it up, no matter how many punches in the face he gets. # While Theuser9 is cruel and hostile to many fakegees, he seems to have a soft side for anyone that actually cares for him. People say he just wants attention or that he's lonely but the truth is he just wants a friend to do a bunch of stuff with. Friendlygee is the closest to that for him. # Theuser9 has 8 older brothers that were made before him. The closest thing to a interaction is the time Theuser7 and Theuser4's funeral. Despite his hatred for them, he cares about them without any reason on why he cares. # Theuser9 may have been the 9th clone to be created based off user909 according to some rumors. There is pure proof of a few lookalikes of Theuser9 that are roaming around the areas however they look like they're extremely distorted due to the fact that most of them are failed clones. # Theuser9 likes to go to Jerknee's bar to have a dozen beers whenever he feels depressed which oddly is kind of often. He and Jerknee are neutral buddies but he considers Jerknee a idiotic bartender who is risking his life over a few bucks. # Theuser9 has his own GeeTube channel named Angry Theuser9 where he gets angry over stuff and beats up people and break their stuff.